The Triplicate Reassurance
by bigbangenthusiast
Summary: When Amy receives some shocking news, she questions her ability to handle the situation.


**A/N: I received a prompt from guest reviewer Francine for a story where Amy carries triplets or quadruplets. Please enjoy!**

Seated in her car in the clinic parking lot, Amy's hand shook as she attempted to put the key in the ignition. After multiple tries, she gave up and put her face in her hands. "Triplets! We're having triplets!"

Sheldon beamed. "I know! I'm excited too."

"I could understand if we had gone to a fertility clinic that implanted several embryos, but we did it the old fashioned way. How did this happen?" She groaned, not even registering his excitement.

"Either three eggs descended or two descended and one divided into two, or..."

She looked up at him wearily. "I know the science behind it; that was a rhetorical question. I guess I should have rephrased it."

He tilted his head. "Are you upset by the news?"

She twisted her wedding ring and sighed. "I'm not upset, I'm just surprised and wondering how we'll manage caring for three babies at the same time. Doesn't that scare you a little?"

He shrugged. "We have a combined IQ of 372 and six months to devise a plan."

"Our intelligence won't even be a factor. It's a matter of basic math. There will be three babies and only two of us. What if they all need to be changed at the same time?"

"I can calculate the probability."

"That's not necessary. I just need some time to truly comprehend the implications." Amy tried once again to insert the key in the ignition, but her hand shook so badly that it didn't even get near the keyhole.

Sheldon leaned across the console and gently peeled her fingers from the key. He placed it in the lock, turned, and the engine roared to life.

"Thanks, but I can't drive like this. We'll get into an accident for sure. You'll need to drive us home."

"Amy, you know I said I was done with driving after that incident with Howard's car."

"Then I guess we'll have to call a cab and ask our friends to drive us back later so we can pick up the car. I really don't want to inconvenience anyone though."

"Maybe we won't have to. Perhaps speaking with my mother will put your mind at ease."

Amy furrowed her brow. "I know she'll be excited by the news, but how will that put my mind at ease?"

"Because she raised twins. It's not quite the same as triplets, but maybe she can give you some insights into multiple births."

Amy pondered his suggestion. It wasn't half bad. "Okay, I'll talk with her."

Sheldon squeezed her hand then placed the call. "Hi, Mom. Amy and I have some good news... No, we haven't looked at any houses yet, but we'll definitely be needing a larger home soon... Hold on. I'm going to put you on speakerphone."

Mary's excitement was palpable. "Shelly, are you trying to tell me I'm going to be a grandma again?"

"Yes! Amy and I are having triplets!"

"Triplets! Oh my! The Lord has thrice blessed you. I am so happy for you both!"

"The Lord had nothing to do with it. Amy and I did all the work."

"The Lord plays a hand in every situation, whether you choose to believe it or not."

Sheldon opened his mouth, but before he could argue and cause her even more stress, Amy interjected. "Mary, could I ask you something?"

"Of course, Dear."

"Something personal?" The pause on the other end of the line was deafening but not unexpected. She would hedge too if someone asked her such a question. "If you don't feel comfortable answering, I won't take offense."

"Do you have questions about labor and childbirth?"

"I do, but that's not why we called." Amy cleared her throat. "What thoughts were running through your mind when you found out you were having twins?"

"It was very unexpected. I went into labor at the K-Mart in Galveston, but I'm sure Shelly's already told you. Anyway, when I heard that first little cry, I couldn't figure out why everyone was still making such a fuss around my... private area. Then when I heard a second cry, I thought I was imaging things."

"You didn't know you were having twins?"

"I assumed it was one baby just like the first time with Georgie. I went from having one child to three in a matter of minutes without warning. We didn't have all the fancy imaging like there is now to prepare the parents."

"Actually, Mom, sonography has been around since the mid 1950s. It just wasn't routine until the 90s."

Amy rested her hand on her husband's knee. "I love that you know that, but I think we're getting a little off topic." She took a moment to gather her thoughts. "Preparation time is great, but now I have six months to worry how we'll handle the situation when the time actually comes. I'm concerned about having three little ones competing for attention. How did you manage to care for two babies at once? Did they cry at the same time or need to be fed simultaneously?"

"On occasion, yes, but Sheldon and Missy were as different as day and night. Usually when one was hungry, the other slept. As they got older, that's when the sibling rivalry started, but that's to be expected."

"I grew up as an only child. I won't even know how to deal with sibling rivalry or... or whatever else parents of multiple children deal with."

"I don't know about the parenting aspect, but dealing with my brother and sister was hell."

"Shelly, you're not helping," Mary scolded her son.

"Sorry."

"Amy, don't worry about what may or may not happen. Every child and every situation is different. Just know that the Lord never gives anyone more than they can handle."

"Um, I hope you're right," Amy replied. She was just as much a non-believer of religion as her husband, but her mother-in-law meant well. To argue when she was trying to help would be rude.

"You're a remarkable woman. Anyone else would have given up on Sheldon, but you were extremely patient with him. That quality will serve you well as a mother."

"Thank you. That actually makes me feel a little better."

"I'm not going to sugarcoat it. Raising children is a difficult job, but it's also the most rewarding one. Watching them take their first steps, hearing their first words, watching them grow... There is no better feeling in the world. Cherish every moment."

"I will," Amy promised.

"Those babies will be very lucky to have such a wonderful mother."

"And father," Sheldon added.

"Of course, Shelly. I'm so proud of the man you've become. You've proven yourself to be a wonderful husband, and I can't wait to see you interact with your children," Mary sniffled.

"Mom, are you crying?"

"Yes, but don't worry, Baby. They're tears of happiness."

The couple exchanged a few more words with Mary Cooper, thanking her for her help and promising to send her digital files of her grandchildren's first pictures when they arrived home.

Before starting the ignition, Amy smiled softly at her husband. "Thank you, Sheldon. Talking with your mom was helpful. She has a calming way about her. If I can be half as good a mother as she is, I'll consider my parenting successful."

"I know you will do an outstanding job with our children." He leaned over, pressing his lips firmly, but gently, to hers.

As they drove the streets of Pasadena back to their apartment, Amy started feeling a little of the excitement she had felt when she learned she was pregnant. Only a few short years ago, she had wondered if she would ever find a life partner and have children. Now she was married to the love of her life, and they were expecting not one, but three, little ones. In the words of her mother-in-law, she truly was blessed.


End file.
